Berlin Twins
by Sleepylittlegirl
Summary: East and west Berlin have been separated  for so long and now on the day the wall fell all they want to do is see each other but they  find someone who belongs stoneware else and what hapens when Prussia runs into Russia!


Hey people! I'm back I hope this is better than the first. Review Plz.

Ivan stood by silently as he watched the Berlin wall crumble. A half empty vodka hung limply in his hands, bloodshot violet eyes stared blankly at the spot where the wall once stood. He frowns it doesn't help the Prussia had already left, went home to find his brother. "Shouldn't you be home by now?" a voice questioned. Ivan turned finding himself face to face with East Berlin. She was a pretty women, though she acted a little to much like Germany, her hair cascaded down her back in a sea of gold her left eye was violet and the right blue. Today she wore a pink winter coat that fell down to her knees and a pair of white boots. "Well?" she demanded. Ivan blinked "You should find your sister , Iraina. " was his reply. She blinked "Im waiting for Lacina. She told me to meet her hear." she stated.

West Berlin scrambled through what remained of the crowed, at the moment all she cared about was seeing her sister. They might be twins but they looked barley anything alike, Lacina's hair was wimler to Ivan's color, which was cut short so if barley fell past her shoulders. Her left eye was violet and the right blue. So she wasn't as pretty as Iraina. Her black boots where scuffed and her long black coat was open exposing her red shirt and jeans to the cold air. But she didn't care she was so close to the wall, so close to her sister, the down side was she wasn't paying attention so she didn't know she had run into someone until they where bolt on the ground. She blinked intent on apologizing but stopped when she saw the familiar face. She smiled "Its good to see you Gil." she said warmly. They quickly got off the gowned. Lacina noted that something was wrong.

" Germanys at the house, you know that right?" He responded with a simple " I know."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Then why are you just standing hear?" she demanded. Germany was worried about him why was he still hear? He shrugs. " I have to find East." Prussia understood "She's probably waiting for you." A smile and a nod and fingers around his wrist and the walked over what remained of the wall.

Iraina by now had started walking towards the wall that had once separated her from her sister. She could faintly hear Ivan walking behind her. "Why are you fallowing me? she questioned. Nothing. " Are you worried about Gilbert?" .silence. Then "Answer me!" she shouted. Nothing. She sighed obviously she was getting nowhere. "Well then tell me why -"

"East!"

Turning her head to find her sister running at her she smiled, and her feet moved on there own and in a split second the where embracing each other. Russia stood by silently watching the two of them embracing, he frowned.

"What are you doing hear." a voice as cold as the wind demanded. Russia ignored the question "они выглядят счастливыми.» he took another gulp of vodka. Prussia walked to stand next to Ivan frowning as he went. "Why are you hear?" Prussia questioned. "Why are you still hear?" was the reply. " That's not what I asked!" came the outburst. Then "don't ignore my question! Why the hell are you hear?"

For a second Gilbert didn't know what was happening first Ivan turned to face him. Then the sound of the glass bottle braking at there feat and then the Russians arms wrapping around his thin frame and pulled him close embarrassing him in a tight hug. A small wave of fear washed through him. Then he begin to struggle "Let go of me! Ich hasse dich!" But matter what Gilbert did or said the Russian refused to relinquished his grip, instead he buried his face into the albinos hair and mumbled something incoherent. Gilbert felt the tears stinging his eyes. Was it hatred he felt towards Ivan or something else? No! it had to be hatred! It just had to be!

Russia sighed if only Gilbert knew what he felt, how much he loved the albino then maybe, just maybe he would stop struggling. "Я люблю тебя Гилберт.» he mumbled into snow white hair.

Reviews make mama happy. I might to a second chapter if you want me to. Tell me what you think plz!

Ich hasse dich- I hate you

Я люблю тебя Гилберт. - I love you Gilbert

они выглядят счастливыми- they look happy

Iraina - Russian girl name meaning peace

Lanina - German girl name meaning cheerful


End file.
